Beautiful Misunderstanding?
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman kecil Hyukjae pada Donghae yang berakhir manis / Haehyuk / BL / OS


**Beautiful Misunderstanding?**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

.

Maaf untuk judul yang tidak sesuai (^.^)v

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

BLAM!

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat kekasihnya—Hyukjae—membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Bahkan sekarang pria manis itu lebih dulu masuk ke dalam lift, meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan bingung dari dalam mobilnya. Sedikit menghela nafas, Donghae keluar dari mobilnya. Berjalan tergesa ke arah lift sembari memikirkan perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang sangat drastis.

BRAK!

Kali ini suara pintu besi yang tertutup dengan keras. Hyukjae melonggarkan dasinya dengan kasar, membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tengah apartemen miliknya—dan Donghae.

"Pria brengsek! Bodoh! Aku membencimu!" umpatnya pelan. Satu tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, mata indahnya telah berembun namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Ia tak ingin menangis dan terlihat lemah. Apalagi di hadapan kekasihnya.

KLEK!

Hyukjae mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup pelan, namun ia terlalu malas untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Lagi pula, ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Pria manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping. Tubuh bagian depannya kini berhadapan dengan sandaran sofa, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada sofa berwarna krem itu.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya. Hyukjae menjadi aneh saat keduanya pulang dari kantor. Padahal pagi tadi, Hyukjae masih terlihat ceria dan manja padanya. Donghae yakin jika ia telah membuat kesalahan pada Hyukjae. Tapi apa? Donghae tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Dengan langkah pelan, Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang memang menyisahkan sedikit tempat mengingat tubuh Hyukjae yang ramping.

"Baby, ada apa? Kau sakit hm?" Donghae bertanya lembut. Satu tangannya membelai lembut rambut raven Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bergeming. Ia tak bergerak bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Merasa di acuhkan, Donghae merubah posisinya menjadi berlutut di depan sofa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya lalu mengecup pelan telinga Hyukjae.

"Kau marah padaku hm?" Donghae berbisik tepat di telinga Hyukjae. "—apa yang membuatmu marah?" Donghae mencoba membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae agar menghadap dirinya namun dengan kasar Hyukjae menepis tangannya.

"Hyukkie—"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kita tidak punya masalah, Hae!" ucap Hyukjae datar tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih memunggungi Donghae.

"Lalu, katakan apa masalah kita, sayang. Jangan seperti ini,"

Hyukjae berdecih pelan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar kemudian menatap Donghae tajam.

"Hanya kau yang memiliki masalah di sisni Tuan Lee!"

Donghae menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia ingin bertanya pada Hyukjae namun Hyukjae lebih dulu berdiri dari sofa kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Donghae menutup matanya saat mendengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras itu. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Donghae segera menyusul Hyukjae ke kamar sebelum kekasihnya itu mengunci pintu dan ia tak bisa masuk ke kamar. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus bersitegang lebih lama dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?"

Donghae yang baru memasuki kamarnya terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae yang mengambil sebuah koper dan meletakkannya di depan lemari. Donghae mengerti betul apa yang akan kekasihnya itu lakukan.

"Baby—"

"Jangan coba menghentikanku!" Ucap Hyukjae serius. Ia membuka lemari besar yang ada di hadapannya kemudian mengeluarkan pakaian miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam koper dengan kasar.

Donghae berdecak pelan. Ini yang ia paling benci dari sikap Hyukjae. Hyukjae selalu mengikuti kehendaknya sendiri, tak pernah mau berpikiran dingin, selalu ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan caranya sendiri. Donghae berjalan cepat menghampiri Hyukjae dan menarik sebelah tangan Hyukjae yang sibuk menutup koper miliknya.

"Hentikan Hyuk!"

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang mendengar nada dingin dari Donghae. Terlebih lagi Donghae tak memanggil namanya dengan 'sayang' seperti biasanya. Mata indahnya semakin berembun saat merasakan cengkeraman kuat tangan Donghae pada lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hae!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya."

Hyukjae meringis pelan. Ia mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari Donghae namun pria tampan itu semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya.

"Sakit…." Lirih Hyukjae.

Donghae melirik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae yang kini telah memerah karena cengkeramannya. Perlahan ia melepaskan lengan Hyukjae kemudian menatap lembut wajah Hyukjae yang kini tengah menunduk. Dada Donghae terasa ngilu melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Rambut yang berantakkan, dasi dan kemeja yang tak rapi serta mata yang sembab dan hidung yang memerah. Donghae bahkan tak sadar kapan kekasihnya itu menangis.

"Baby, maafkan aku. Aku salah hm? Jangan menangis. Aku mohon," Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae. Menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Hyukjae menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Hyukjae sempat terlena dengan perlakuan lembut Donghae padanya. Namun kejadian dan kata-kata Donghae saat mereka di kantor tadi membuat dadanya merasakan ngilu yang menyayat.

"Kau jahat, Hae! Kau brengsek! Hiks…" Hyukjae menepis kedua tangan Donghae yang menangkup pipinya. Mendorong keras dada Donghae hingga pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sedikit mundur ke belakang. Mendapat celah, Hyukjae segera menarik kopernya dan melewati Donghae dengan terburu.

GREP!

BRAK!

BRUK!

Tubuh Hyukjae terhempas ke atas kasur bersamaan dengan kopernya yang terbanting di lantai. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat melihat kilatan marah dari mata Donghae. Donghae tak pernah semarah ini padanya. Biasanya Donghae hanya akan diam bahkan menenangkanya jika ia berulah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyuk?! Kau sangat keterlaluan kali ini!" Donghae menatap marah pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang saat ini tengah terbaring hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"Kau marah karena aku salah?! Lalu apa salahku?! Tak bisakah kau mengatakannya padaku tanpa bersikap seperti ini?!" tanpa sadar Donghae berteriak keras dan itu membuat isakkan kecil lolos dari bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae yang mendengar isakkan Hyukjae mendadak menjadi panik. Ia ingin ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae kemudian memeluknya dan menenangkannya namun ia harus menahannya sebentar sampai ia tahu alasan keanehan sifat Hyukjae.

"Kau hiks…kau jahat, Hae,"

"Katakan!"

"Kau jahat! Kau brengsek! Aku membencimu, Hae! Hiks…" Hyukjae mencoba bangun dari posisi terlentangnya, berniat turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke luar kamar namun Donghae dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya kembali ke kasur.

Donghae ikut merebah di sebelah Hyukjae, menarik tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukkannya dan mendekapnya erat. Kecupan sayang ia tanamkan di seluruh wajah Hyukjae, tak lupa kata-kata sayang dan penenang ia lontarkan. Ia merasa bersalah telah membentak dan berlaku kasar pada Hyukjae tadi.

"Baby, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Berhenti menangis, ku mohon."

"Lepaskan aku, Hae! Aku mau pergi! Hiks…" Hyukjae meronta dalam dekapan Donghae. Memukul dada bidang Donghae dengan keras.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau harus tetap di sini. Maafkan aku," Dongae mengeratkan dekapannya pada Hyukjae. Tak perduli dadanya yang ngilu karena pukulan Hyukjae.

"Lepaskan aku! Lephmph…."

Donghae segera membungkam bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Memagut lembut bibir candunya itu, menghisapnya pelan membuat sang empunya bibir mengerang karena perlakuannya. Hyukjae yang sempat meronta. Kini berubah tenang. Ia membiarkan bibir tipis Donghae bermain di atas bibirnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya hingga bulu mata lentiknya mengenai pipi bagian atasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Jangan pernah katakan untuk pergi," ucap Donghae tepat di depan bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka sedikit matanya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan itu membuahkan rona merah di kedua pipi Hyukjae. Donghae yang gemas segera mengecup pipi merona Hyukjae dan kembali mencuri kecupan pada bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit membengkak.

"Katakan padaku, apa salahku?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Ia menarik pinggang Hyukjae agar tubuh keduanya semakin dekat. Satu tangannya mengelus lembut bibir lembab Hyukjae.

"Kau jahat. Kau membohongiku. Kau menyakitiku." Jawab Hyukjae lirih. Satu tetes air matanya luruh menuruni pipi putihnya.

Donghae menatap sendu Hyukjae. Mengusap lembut lelehan air mata Hyukjae kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku benar melakukan itu padamu, sayang. Aku siap menerima itu."

Hyukjae menggeleng. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Tangannya menarik leher Donghae lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae.

"Aku…hiks…aku terlalu mencintaimu hiks…Hae…"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Hatinya menghangat mendengar penuturan kekasihya. Diusapnya lembut punggung kekasihnya dan sesekali memberikan kecupan sayang pada rambut Hyukjae.

"Bisakah kau katakan, sayang?"

"Katakan apa?" gumam Hyukjae. Wajahnya masih terus berada di ceruk leher Donghae.

"Katakan perbuatanku yang menjahatimu, membohongimu dan menyakitimu,"

Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Donghae. Kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Donghae. Mata bulat sipitnya mengerjap saat nafas Donghae mengenai kulit wajahnya.

"Baby?"

"Kau…Kau bilang ingin segera menikah dan mempunyai empat anak hiks…kau bilang itu pada semua orang hiks…dan di depan wanita hiks itu…" Hyukjae menutup wajahnya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup membayangkan perkataan Donghae di kantor tadi siang.

Donghae tampak shock dengan penuturan Hyukjae. Ia memasang wajah bodohnya, berusaha berpikir dengan apa yang baru saja Hyukjae katakan. Ia berpikir, bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang menjahati, membohongi dan menyakiti kekasihnya?. Donghae masih terus berpikir hingga ia sadar jika Hyukjae tengah terisak keras.

"Baby, Hei kenapa malah menangis?"

"Kau hiks…kau benar-benar jahat Lee Donghae!"

Donghae ingin bertanya, namun ia merasa ia telah mengerti semuanya. Kekasih manisnya itu cemburu dan salah paham padanya. Donghae tersenyum geli. Ia mencoba menarik kedua tangan Hyukjae yang menutupi wajah manis Hyukjae. Mengusap lelehan air mata Hyukjae kemudian menghujani seluruh wajah Hyukjae dengan kecupannya.

"Kau hanya salah paham, sayang. Semua itu untukmu," ujar Donghae lembut. Ia menyibakkan poni Hyukjae yang menjuntai menutupi keningnya.

"A-apa, maksudmu hiks…"

"Aku memang ingin cepat menikah dan mempunyai anak. Tapi itu hanya akan terwujud jika denganmu, sayang."

Hyukjae menghentikan isakkannya. Ia menatap tak mengerti pada Donghae. Mata indahnya berkedip lucu seolah ia tengah berpikir tentang kalimat panjang Donghae.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu, sayang. Dan kau akan mengandung banyak anak untukku."

BLUSH~

Wajah Hyukjae seketika memanas dan memerah saat mengerti akan ucapan Donghae. Ia menudukkan wajahnya karena malu. Malu akan perkataan Donghae dan malu akan tingkah berlebihannya kali ini. Harusnya ia tak pernah meragukan cinta Donghae padanya.

"Baby?"

"…."

"Hei, kau marah lagi hm?" Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae namun dengan cepat Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau malu pada calon suamimu eoh?"

"Haee~" Hyukjae mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya pada dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat reaksi Hyukjae hanya bisa tertawa gemas. Tingkah Hyukjae benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Lama keduanya saling berpelukkan hingga sebuah senyum mesum khas Donghae tercetak di bibir tipisnya. Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae. Menekan bagian selangkangannya pada selangkangan Hyukjae. Dan Donghae semakin menyeringai saat Hyukjae bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukkannya.

"Hae?" Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hm? Ada apa sayang?"

"Ehm….ah tidak apa-apa," Hyukjae kembali menyamankan dirinya pada dekapan Donghae.

Namun bukan Donghae namanya jika tak memiliki banyak ide mesum. Satu tangannya mengusap punggung Hyukjae sedang tangan lainnya bergerak menuju butt Hyukjae. Meremasnya lalu menekannya agar bagian selangkangan Hyukjae semakin merapat pada selangakannya.

"Nnghh…."

Donghae tersenyum puas saat mendengar lenguhan Hyukjae. Hyukjae kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Donghae. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir merah menggoda itu. Menawannya dengan bibir tipisnya. Menghisap dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuahkan protes dari sang empunya bibir.

"Eungh…Hae…."

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang." Ucap Donghae tepat di depan bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae kemudian mengecup lama bibir tipis Donghae.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, yeobo."

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Mendengar Hyukjae yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'yeobo' membuatnya sangat senang. Itu artinya Hyukjae siap jika ia melamarnya kelak.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," bisik Donghae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Donghae merangkak di atas tubuh Hyukjae. Memandang wajah manis kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta. Mengecup kening, hidung dan terakhir bibir Hyukjae kemudian membisikkan kata cinta tepat di depan bibir Hyukjae. Sedang Hyukjae hanya bisa menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati setiap kecupan Donghae pada wajah dan bibirnya.

Donghae melepaskan dasi Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangannya. Membuang dasi itu ke lantai. Kemudian membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja Hyukjae. Melepaskan kemeja itu sepenuhnya dari tubuh Hyukjae hingga kini Hyukjae hanya bertelanjang dada. Donghae begitu mengagumi kulit mulus dan tubuh ramping Hyukjae. Hyukjae begitu sangat seksi di matanya, terlebih lagi saat ini bagian dada Hyukjae terekspose begitu saja.

"Kau tetap cantik dengan semua keindahanmu, Hyukkie baby," ucap Donghae sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir Hyukjae. Terus mengecupnya hingga kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan lembut.

"NngHaeeh…"

Donghae melepas ciumannya. Tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah sempurna dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Hyukjaepun sama. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada Donghae. Tangan putihnya terulur di dada Donghae. Mengusap dada bidang Donghae lalu melepaskan dasi Donghae yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Aku ingin kita bersama malam ini," ucap Donghae penuh cinta. Ia kembali menawan bibir Hyukjae. Kini keduanya sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Hyukjae dengan sukses melepas kemeja Donghae dan membuangnya di bagian bawah ranjang.

Donghae terus menginvasi bibir Hyukjae. Terkadang lidahnya terjulur menjilat bibir serta rahang Hyukjae. Meskipun demikian, Donghae tetap mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap memberikan kelembutan pada Hyukjae. Satu tangannya turun ke dada Hyukjae, mengusap tonjolan kecil yang begitu menggoda. Menekan dan mencubitnya lalu menyentilnya dengan keras hingga membuahkan pekikkan nikmat dari Hyukjae. Terus seperti itu hingga kini mulut Donghae yang menggantikan kerja tangannya pada nipple Hyukjae.

Meniup kecil nipple sebelah kiri Hyukjae kemudian dengan rakus menyedot nipple kanan Hyukjae dengan mulut hangatnya.

Hyukjae menggeliat resah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Donghae memberi rangsangan lebih pada kedua nipplenya. Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae menyadari nipple adalah titik rangsangan Hyukjae yang paling kuat selain junior dan holenya. Pria manis itu mengangkat dadanya saat Donghae menyedot nipple kanannya. Meluapkan rasa nikmatnya pada putingnya dengan mengikuti gerakkan mulut Donghae yang seakan ingin melahap habis nipplenya.

"U-Uggh…La-lagii EunghHaeeeh…"

Hyukjae berujar dengan susah payah. Kedua tangannya yang tadi meremas seprei kini beralih meremas rambut Donghae, mengisyaratkan pada Donghae agar terus mengerjainipplenya. Jujur saja, Hyukjae sangat menyukai perlakuan Donghae pada nipplenya. Begitu lembut, nikmat dan menggairahkan.

Donghae mendengarnya, mendengar permintaan sang pujaan hati. Dan dengan senang hati ia kembali menyedot nipple Hyukjae. Lebih keras dan menggigit ujungnya sedikit hingga ia bisa mendengar Hyukjae memekik keras penuh dengan rasa nikmat. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Hyukjae yang memerah dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Hyukjae saat ini begitu menggoda di mata Donghae. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat kedua nipple Hyukjae yang membengkak dan memerah. Jangan lupakan kedua tonjolan itu lebih mencuat keluar dari biasanya. Donghae yakin jika ia terus menyedot nipple Hyukjae, kedua nipple itu akan mengeluarkan susu meski itu terdengar mustahil.

"Kau menyukainya, baby?" Tanya Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae yang masih mengatur nafasnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia sedikit membusungkan dadanya hingga berbenturan dengan dada Donghae. Eranganya terdengar lirih saat kedua nipplenya menggosok dada Donghae.

Donghae yang mengerti hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Jika sudah menyangkut nipplenya, Hyukjae tak bisa berhenti. Hyukjae sepertinya bisa puas hanya dengan Donghae bermain pada nipplenya. Donghae menarik tangan kanan Hyukjae, mengecupi jemari lentik Hyukjae kemudian memasukkan telunjuk Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melumuri telunjuk Hyukjae dengan salivanya. Merasa cukup, Donghae membawa keluar telunjuk Hyukjae dan meletakkan telunjuk yang masih basah itu di atas nipple kanan Hyukjae.

"A-Ahngh…."

Hyukjae mengerang keras. Sensasi basah pada telunjuknya dan mengenai nipplenya benar-benar membuatnya hampir hilang akal. Donghae memainkannya nipplenya menggunakan jari telunjuknya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Sensasi seperti ini baru ia rasakan. Begitu nikmat dan menggairahkan.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kenikmatan Hyukjae. Ia mengecup sebentar bibir Hyukjae kemudian beralih mengecupi nipple Hyukjae-lagi. Bermain dengan dua nipple Hyukjae benar-benar menyenangkan, apalagi Hyukjae sangat menyukai jika ia mengerjai nipple meggoda Hyukjae.

"Aah…."

Kali ini Donghae benar-benar berhenti bermain denga nipple Hyukjae. Sedikit merasa kasihan juga saat melihat nipple Hyukjae yang semakin memerah dan membengkak parah. Donghae mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae, mengecup kening dan bibir Hyukjae yang tampak bengkak.

"Kita selesai dengan nipplemu, oke? Aku takut nipplemu akan berdarah jika aku menghisapnya terus-menerus," Donghae hanya mengusap pipi mulus Hyukjae, mencoba mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hyukjae. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hyukjae mengangguk. Setelahnya Donghae kembali mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae.

"Aku akan memanjakanmu lagi. Kau siap, sayang?"

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk berbicara saat ini. Ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Donghae. Apapun yang Donghae lakukan padanya, Hyukjae akan menerimanya.

Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae sebelum menurunkan wajahnya hingga berhadapan dengan selangkangan Hyukjae. Dengan gerakan pelan Donghae membuka celana kerja Hyukjae dan membuangnya di lantai. Tatapan penuh kekaguman Donghae berikan pada tubuh polos Hyukjae. Terlebih lagi junior Hyukjae saat ini sudah menjulang dan berkedut seakan menantangnya. Menurunkan wajahnya lebih dekat, Donghae meniup ujung junior Hyukjae dan itu membuahkan pekikkan nikmat dari Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali meniup ujung junior Hyukjae, sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh kepala junior Hyukjae yang kini sudah teraliri dengan precum.

"Jangan menggoda—Ah—ku—Aahh Haee~"

Hyukjae menggeliat. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar saat Donghae mengecupi ujung juniornya. Merasa tidak tahan, Hyukjae mengangkat pinggulnya. Mendorong juniornya agar membentur bibir Donghae dan itu membuatnya terus memekik nikmat karena ujung juniornya bertabrakkan keras dengan bibir tipis Donghae.

Melihat wajah frustasi Hyukjae membuat Donghae tak tega. Ia tahu Hyukjae tak pernah tahan dengan ragsangan pada juniornya. Terkadang kekasih manisnya itu bisa menangis jika Donghae terlalu lama menggodanya. Dengan lembut, Donghae memasukkan junior Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya kuat agar Hyukjae segera bisa mencapai klimaksnya.

"Lagi Haee—Ahh—Lagiih aku samph—Aaah—"

Pekikkan keras Hyukjae menandakan bahwa dirinya telah klimaks di dalam mulut Donghae. Dan tanpa ada rasa jijik, Donghae menelan habis cairan cinta Hyukjae. Sperma Hyukjae yang sedikit tercecer, Donghae mengoleskannya pada hole Hyukjae, membasahi hole ketat Hyukjae dengan sisa sperma Hyukjae.

"Tahan sedikit, sayang. Aku akan mempersiapkan lubangmu,"

Donghae memasukkan jari tengahnya pada hole Hyukjae. Sisa sperma Hyukjae yang ada pada jari Donghae memudahkan akses jari Donghae untuk menjamah lebih dalam hole ketat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak merasa kesakitan. Ia hanya sedikit risih saat Donghae menggerakkan jarinya di dalam hole sempitnya.

"Haeh, biarkan akuh….ehm….a-adikmu….i-itu….adikmu di mu-mulutku," Hyukjae berujar dengan berantakkan. Ia terlalu malu menyuarakan pikirannya. Bahkan ia bingung dengan kalimat yang tadi diucapkannya.

Donghae tertawa gemas. Ia mengerti apa yang Hyukjae inginkan, tetapi ia tak suka jika Hyukjae melakukan itu padanya. Ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas kalimat ambigu Hyukjae. Menaikkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Hyukjae kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae.

"Aku mohon, Hae~"

"Tidak, sayang." Donghae berujar lembut.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Apa kau takut mulutku tak bisa memuaskanmu? Kau tak pernah mau jika aku ingin menghisap juniormu." Hyukjae berujar cepat. Tak ada lagi rasa malu. Yang ada saat ini ia ingin menangis. Selama berhubungan dengan Donghae, Donghae tak pernah mengizinkannya memanjakannua junior Donghae. Minimal menghisapnya. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu.

Donghae yang mengerti akan keresahan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengecup kening Hyukjae.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri, sayang?"

"Alasan apa?"

"Hyukkie, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tak pernah menyakitimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan memanjakanmu. Termasuk jika kita sedang bercinta,"

"Tapi itu menyakitiku Hae," Hyukjae menatap Donghae tepat di matanya. Donghae bisa melihat kesakitan di mata kekasih manisnya itu. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae, menindih tubuh Hyukjae yang ada di bawahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku jika itu semua menyakitimu, sayang."

"Tapi aku juga ingin melakukannya untukmu hiks Hae…"

Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae lama kemudian memandang mata Hyukjae dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

"Aku hanya ingin memanjakanmu, sayang. Aku mohon mengertilah,"

"Se-sekali hiks saja, Hae hiks…"

Donghae menjadi gusar saat Hyukjae semakin terisak. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae kemudian menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Jangan menangis seperti ini hm?"

Hyukjae tetap terisak di dada Donghae. Ia beranggapan Donghae tak mencintainya karena pria tampan ini tak mengizinkannya menyentuh juniornya.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu, sayang. Lakukanlah untukku. Ku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini,"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Lakukanlah jika itu bisa membuatmu senang." Ujar Donghae lembut. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae dan itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum manis.

Hyukjae bangun perlahan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae. Jemari lentiknya membuka celana kerja Donghae beserta boxernya. Wajah Hyukjae memerah saat melihat junior Donghae dari dekat. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka bercinta, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hyukjae menatap langsung junior Donghae dari dekat.

Dengan perasaan gugup Hyukjae menyentuh junior Donghae. Mengurutnya pelan dengan tempo yang beraturan. Hyukjae tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu menikmati perlakuannya. Merasa cukup, Hyukjae mendekatkan bibirnya ke junior Donghae, meniupnya sebentar kemudian memasukkan junior besar Donghae ke dalam mulutnya. Tak lama, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

Donghae membuka matanya. Sedikit khawatir saat melihat ekspresi aneh Hyukjae. Ini yang Donghae takutkan. Hyukjae tak terbiasa melakukan hal ini dan Donghae yakin jika kekaishnya itu merasa mual sekarang.

"Baby, hentikan itu. Lepaskan juniorku. Sudah cukup," Donghae berujar lembut. Ia menarik lengan Hyukjae pelan namun Hyukjae menepisnya perlahan.

Hyukjae mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, mencoba menekan rasa mual pada perutnya. Donghae yang melihat itu segera menarik juniornya dari mulut Hyukjae kemudian mencium bibir Hyukjae agar kekasihnya itu tak merasakan mual lagi. Merasa Hyukjae sudah sedikit tenang, Donghae melepaskan tautannya. Ia memandang Hyukjae yang saat ini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hae,"

"Ssh…jangan meminta maaf. Kau tak salah, sayang. Itulah alasanku tak mengizinkanmu melakukannya," Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Hae."

"Sudah cukup dengan kau yang menerima perlakuanku dan mendesah di bawahku, jadi jangan meminta hal itu lagi,"

"Tapi—"

"Berjanji padaku, sayang." Donghae menangkup pipi Hyukjae, menatap mata Hyukjae dengan lembut namun penuh ketegasan.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk. Setidaknya ia mengerti alasan Donghae tak mengizinkannya melakukan 'hal itu'.

"Boleh kita lanjutkan? Aku sudah tidak tahan,"

Hyukjae terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Donghae. Ia mengangguk kemudian menidurkan dirinya di ranjang besar mereka. Donghae pun ikun merangkak di atas tubuh Hyukjae. Bibirnya menaut bibir tebal Hyukjae sedang tangannya mempersiapkan juniornya untuk menembus hole sempit Hyukjae.

"Pelan-pelan—Eungh—Haeeh—"

"Tahan sedikit, sayang."

"Aahh—"

Donghae berhasil menyatukan tubuh mereka. Hyukjae menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Peluh bercucuran di keningnya dan dengan sayang Donghae mengusapnya.

"Aku akan bergerak. Jangan tahan suaramu hm? Aku menyukai suaramu,"

Donghae bergerak lembut. Tak ada niatan untuk bermain kasar sedikitpun. Selalu seperti ini jika keduanya bercinta. Donghae akan memperlakukan Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut. Ia ingin benar-benar merasakan cinta dari kegiatan mereka, bukan karena nafsu belaka.

"Haeee—Aangh—"

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang—Uugh,"

Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae erat. Ia mengangkat tubuh atasnya hingga dadanya bergesekkan dengan dada Donghae. Sensasi nipplenya yang membentur dada Donghae membuatnya bergetar, belum lagi holenya yang I tumbuk Donghae dengan keras tapi sangat lembut. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Kenikmatan begitu melandanya. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Donghae.

"Akuh segerah—Ahh—sampai Haeeh—"

Donghae semakin melesakkan juniornya ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae, namun ia masih tetap konsisten dengan permainan lembutnya.

"Haeeh—Aahh—AAHH—"

"Hyukkiehh—"

Keduanya klimaks dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Donghae segera merenag di sebelah Hyukjae, takut jika ia menindih Hyukjae, Hyukjae akan kesulitan bernafas.

"Terima kasih Hyukkie baby,"

"Hm, aku mencintaimu Hae,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang." Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae kemudian memeluknya erat. Ia tertawa gemas saat Hyukjae sedikit mengerang dalam pelukkannya. Ia yakin jika dadanya menggesek nipple Hyukjae yang masih merah dan bengkak.

"Nipple-mu membengkak parah, sayang. Perlu ku ambilkan air panas untuk mengompresnya?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Donghae tersenyum kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae. Sebelumnya, ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka.

"Hae?"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Soal kata-katamu di kantor siang tadi—"

"Aku serius. Itu untukmu, sayang. Aku akan segera menikahimu,"

"Tapi wanita itu—"

"Kau cemburu pada nona Park? Tenang saja, dia tak lebih cantik dan seksi dibanding dirimu. Lagipula, dia lebih tua dariku. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan tante-tante seperti—Aw kenapa mencubitku?"

"Aku juga lebih tua darimu Hae," sungut Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa lepas. Ia menggigit kecil hidung Hyukjae kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae.

"Tapi kau lebih manja dariku, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

Hyukjae tersenyum. ia melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae.

"Tapi, aku pria Hae. Kau ingin punya anak, bukan?" Hyukjae berujar lirih dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Apa masalahnya sayang?"

"Aku pria, dan pria tak mungkin punya anak. Kau tak akan memilki anak jika menikahiku Hae,"

Donghae menggeleng keras. Ia membawa wajah Hyukjae agar menatapnya.

"Apa salah jika aku mengharapkan keajaiban? Aku percaya akan keajaiban, baby. Setiap saat aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan agar Tuhan bisa memberikan anak untuk kita. Aku tahu Tuhan akan membenciku karena aku yang 'berbelok' tapi aku percaya Tuhan akan selalu ada untuk hamba-Nya. Aku mengharapkan kejaiban itu, sayang." Donghae menatap Hyukjae penuh cinta. Satu tangannya mengelus perut rata Hyukjae di bawah selimut yang mereka pakai. "—suatu saat, perut ini akan ditumbuhi janin, hasil dari sperma milikku. Dan kita akan merawatnya bersama hingga ia melihat dunia. Bukan hanya satu, aku akan membuat dua, tiga, empat bahkan enam. Seberapa banyak pun Tuhan memberikannya padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Karena kau adalah kebahagiaanku, baby. Kau takdir dan tujuan hidupku."

Hyukjae meneteskan air matanya. Rasa haru menyelimuti dirinya. Ia memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Ia bahagia bersama Donghae. Sama seperti Donghae. Bagi Hyukjae, Donghae adalah kebahagiaannya, takdirnya da tujuan hidupnya. Selamanya, ia hanya ingin hidup bersama Donghae hingga mereka mempunyai anak dan menjadi kakek-nenek kelak. Hyukjae ingin melalui itu semua bersama Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

.

.

.

E.N.D

Holaaaa, akhirny fic ini selesai juga. Ini OS jadi langsung end. Btw fic ini aku buat gegara kabar burung yang beredar dari all kpop. Aku hanya ingin berpikir positf aja dengan hubungan HaeHyuk. Karena aku mencintai mereka. HaeHyuk jjang!

Oh iya, sebenernya fic ini special buat saeng-saeng aku yang berulang tahun. Gak usah di sebutin satu-satu soalnya yang ultah banyak banget dan aku berutang sama mereka. Jadi yang merasa kenal aku dan merasa berulang tahun belum lama ini, ini hadiah dariku untuk kaliaaan. Jangan kecewa yaa karena ficnya gaje. Hehehehe.

Special thankz untuk meyla rahma yg udah ngasih judul sama buatin covernya. Makasih mey :*

Akhir kata, dadahbabay

Ripiu?


End file.
